She That Knew
by demoness-sweet
Summary: They walked together, and all the women seemed to know something that Aziraphale did not, and Crowley would not. Crowley/Aziraphale


A/N: Randomness started by the notion of "women's intuition"   
  
  
  
She That Knew  
  
  
  
On Monday they went to visit Newt and Anathema. Newt had grinned and ushered them in and Anthema had offered them coffee and biscuits. She had looked at them like she knew something, and Aziraphale was pretty sure that she had shared a Look with Crowley. Newt had just been confused. When they left in the Bentley, Aziraphale could have sworn he'd heard a muffled *thump* and helpless giggling.   
  
On Tuesday they went to the Ritz for lunch. While eating dessert and helping himself to a share of Crowley's, Aziraphale saw two women staring at them, whispering. Smiling kindly upon them, he blessed them both. That was before Crowley smiled and the two women hurriedly disappeared into the ladies' room. When they left, strolling in the park as they were wont to do, Aziraphale noticed Crowley was still smiling, if it could be called that. A twist of lips in a line thin and bitter as a sliver of lemon rind.   
  
On Wednesday they went to Madame Tracy's. She had tittered and served them sweet tea. Courtesy of the old darling, she'd said, and blushed. Aziraphale had discussed the finer points of angel food cake with her, as Crowley stuck his head out of the window, creating mayhem. Aziraphale saw Madame Tracy glance up many times, and suddenly a light turned on in her eyes. Aziraphale had been concerned, until a tug on his sleeve told him that Crowley was leaving without him. Madame Tracy had seen them out, and Aziraphale had been forced to wait as she spoke privately to Crowley.   
  
On Thursday they stopped by the duck pond and fed the ducks. Turning at the sound of young laughter and breathless protestations that meant nothing, he spotted the couple. The girl seemed a bit disappointed, and as they left Aziraphale could have sworn she had said something about "...like that..." He wondered if she was a bit like Anathema. You know, psychic. Crowley had stared off while ducks sank resolutely. Aziraphale realized with a start that he was beginning to miss Crowley's smile.   
  
On Friday they needed to check up on Adam, he explained, couldn't have the boy changing the shape of Africa in his sleep. Aziraphale phoned Crowley, and said that he would like a bit of company. There was a chuckle on the other end and then Crowley hung up. Aziraphale stared at the telephone in his hand for a long while before realizing what was wrong. That chuckle sounded like the one right before he saw Crowley yank open the Pearly Gates, and spit, and saunter downwards with a "Sssso long ssssuckers." The ride there had been...eventful. Adam was fine, but a little confused, and sometimes would drift off, staring off into space. The red haired girl...what was her name, Pepper, yes, just smiled. Aziraphale thought her smile and Crowley's were almost the same: twists of the mouth that held just that slash of wry humor. He saw Pepper nod at Crowley, and saw Crowley slowly nod back. He just looked confused before Adam asked him why grown-ups always looked like they needed to go to the loo when you asked them why their beds creaked so much at night. He had needed to drag Crowley's convulsing body to the Bentley.   
  
On Saturday Aziraphale made a pot of tea and called Crowley to come over. The phone was dead and there was a feeling that he had never had before. It was like his stomach was dropping down and down, and past Hell and it was flying and he couldn't stop. He appeared in Crowley's apartment in three tenths of a second. "So this is the angel." And he turned and saw her and he knew. She was tall and blond and had fingernails like the claws of a tiger. Wearing strips of black leather that did not come from bovine seed, much pale skin, standing on the edge of a pit. There was melted black plastic between her fingers.   
  
On Sunday Aziraphale sat in fourteen cases of whiskey, all empty. He cursed Lilith and Crowley and himself and the Plan. And he thought he knew why humans thought of God and Satan and all the angels and all the demons and the first human on earth as male. Eden was lost the moment God took out that rib.   
  
Or perhaps it started.   
  
  
  
* 


End file.
